


The Blade is a Tool

by RedEris



Series: Dragon Age Character contemplations [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEris/pseuds/RedEris
Summary: Contemplations on Blackwall's wood carving.





	The Blade is a Tool

I love Blackwall’s wood carving so much though. I like to think that Rainier the cocky fighter didn’t carve, didn’t have time for anything so small or common. No, the carving is something that is particular to his incarnation as Blackwall, learned slowly and with much quiet cursing around many a solitary fire. It’s the occupation of a man very accustomed to being alone, but more than that, it’s a choice to put something into the world now, something simple and useful and beautiful. Little things.

What did he carve? He had no home; he can’t have kept much with him. Did he make rough little poppets for children in the little villages where he stopped? A quick spoon for a beggar seen eating with their hands? A carved headboard for a widow he stayed with for a little while?

Did he do a bigger project once in a while? An ornate box, maybe. He knew he was taking too long, should move on, but maybe he just wanted to see what he could do now, to stretch out, to marvel that his hands had learned to create as well as to kill.

I love Blackwall’s carving.


End file.
